Dylan
by jennyj90
Summary: 2 Section meet Dylan for the first time
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. I originally wrote this as a script, but as my other FF has had such a brilliant response, I decided to play around with this story as well. It's a bit rough around the edges, but I hope you still enjoy it. Again, all characters belong to Tony Grounds. Please R&R! **

Molly was flopped back on the sofa, her head thrown back. Her chest was rising and falling with each breath as she slept. She'd didn't have much opportunity for shut eye these days, so whenever she could, she was asleep before the springs hit the floor.

Suddenly her new born son woke with a start, screams emitting from his lungs. She looked across to the Moses basket beside her, forcing her eyes open, and then blinking rapidly in an attempt to force herself awake quickly.

"I'll get him," Charles said, strolling into the room. Carefully he lifted his son into his arms and began rocking him slowly until he drifted back to sleep. He was such a natural and Molly couldn't help but feel envious. She'd always assumed her maternal instinct would kick in and she wouldn't have to worry about a thing. She was still waiting for that to happen."You should probably get ready; the lads will be here soon."

Molly rubbed her eyes and left the room without argument. Her former comrades had planned this visit the moment they heard she'd gone into labour. She was of course excited about their visit, but part of her just wished it wasn't so soon.

2 Section strolled down the street, admiring the terraced houses of Bath's Royal Crescent. The smiles on their faces were evident, the laughter contagious.

"It's ace having us all together," Fingers said, draping his arms around the two boys nearest him.

"But we aren't, are we?" Kinders interrupted. "We never will be."

The boys fell silent, solemn expressions etched on their faces. It had been a difficult couple of years, and each of them were struggling in their own way. They'd lost not only a colleague, but a friend. One that none of them would ever forget.

Molly was sat in her room, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she dried her hair with a towel. She pulled out Smurf's ring from a jewellery box, her mind wandering. She squeezed onto it tightly, before releasing it when she heard the knock at the front door. They were early, she wasn't even dressed yet. She bolted to her wardrobe, desperately searching for something to wear that wasn't pyjamas.

She pulled her clothes on, and then rushed headed downstairs just as 2 Section walked in. Each of them greeted Charles as they entered with various handshakes and high-fives.

"So where's little Captain Dawesy then?" Baz Vegas asked, following the others into the lounge.

"Pardon?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

"The baby?"

"He's sleeping. What did you just call him?"

"We didn't know what you called him, boss," Mansfield said, making himself at home on the armchair. "So we made up a name."

"It's kinda cute," Molly said appearing in the doorway. Her hair was still damp, but she'd tied it up in a loose bun. She grinned at the boys that sat before her. They'd all changed, matured and grown into the men they were now; but no matter what, they'd still always be the boys to her.

"Molls!" They chorused.

"So come on…" Baz persevered. "What did you call him?"

"Dylan…" Molly took a deep breath, choking back her emotions. "After Smurf."

"That's well sweet," Mansfield said, breaking the silence that had briefly filled the room. They all missed him so much, there was no point denying it.

Charles reached for Molly, placing his arm around her shoulders. "It was Molly's idea, and I think it's perfect." His cheeks twinged the hint of a smile, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm so gonna vomit in my mouth," Dangleberries muttered.

"Why?"

"You two all loved up."

Charles couldn't help but laugh. "Can I get anyone a drink?"

After the boys finished shouting out their requests, Charles headed through to the kitchen, closely followed by Kinders.

"So how you finding civvy life, boss?"

Kinders started opening every single cupboard searching for the mugs. When he eventually found them, he began taking them out one at a time, whilst James boiled the kettle and retrieved two pots from the shelf. He then dropped a few tea bags into one and scooped some instant coffee into the other. There was no way they were touching his Rosabaya.

"It's not too bad, although I've barely had time to think about it."

"You've certainly had a busy year!"

"That's an understatement."

"You wouldn't change a thing though, right?"

"Of course not," Charles shook his head. "It was just a shock for both of us. Molly wanted to go on another tour and I was still trying to find my feet as a civvy. Then all of a sudden she tells me she's pregnant. It was certainly a bolt out of the blue."

"You never did like being settled."

"It's not like that. I love Molly."

"But?"

Charles gazed out the window, oblivious to the boiling kettle. "I just don't want her to feel held back. She's an incredible soldier and an even better medic. There are so many people in this world that would benefit from her skills. I feel almost selfish keeping her here."

Molly was resting back into the corner of the sofa, Dylan blissfully asleep in her arms. She gazed down at her perfect son, one created from two hearts full of love. She placed a solitary kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him from his dreams.

"Here Molls, can I hold him?" Fingers asked from the seat beside her.

Molly raised an eyebrow, before carefully passing Dylan over, ensuring Fingers supported his head. She watched like a hawk, feeling protective of her son.

"Oi, where's Nude-Nut?" She asked, finally relaxing enough to notice his absence.

"On another tour," Brains informed her.

This was followed by various calls from the boys of wishing they were, on being glad they weren't.

"What about you Molls? Fancy another tour?"

Molly laughed. "I gave birth a week ago and you're already trying to shove me on a plane?"

"In like 6 months or whatever."

"Drinks, lads," Charles interrupted. He placed a tray containing the two pots, a jug of milk and sugar dish on the coffee table. Kinders placed another tray containing the mugs beside it.

The boys swarmed around the table, helping themselves. Charles perched himself on the arm of the sofa besides her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, Molly Dawes."

"Ditto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thank you to everyone who read/reviewed the previous chapter, it means a lot to me. Secondly, I'm no poet, so I apologise in advance... **

"So which of you cockwombles fancies changing this one?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow. Dylan had kindly filled another nappy, and after the last one, he was far from ready to deal with this dirty bum. So instead he decided to utilise the room full of people.

"You're joking right, boss?" Asked Mansfield Mike.

"Is that you volunteering? Lovely!"

Molly and the rest of the lads from 2 Section all burst out laughing. Mansfield laid Dylan on the changing mat at stared at him. He couldn't even work out how to take his clothes off, let alone his nappy.

"This isn't fair," he sulked.

Nobody spoke; instead they remained in their places, watching intently. He eventually figured out how to remove his clothes, but it was painful to watch him struggle.

"Oh c'mon you ginger twat, he don't bite!" Molly laughed. She glanced across to Charles, a smile stretched across his face. He caught her eye, and winked. That same wink he'd given her when they sang together on tour. Even now, it still made her heart skip.

"Seriously, I can't figure this thing out!" Mansfield said, interrupting her thoughts. He was holding the clean nappy upside down, a frown on his face.

"You might wanna take the dirty one off first, you pranny."

"Oh c'mon, Molls, help us out here!"

Molly giggled, then pushed him out the way and finished changing her son. He was still in one piece, which was all that mattered. She knew with lads like this watching over him as he grew up, no harm would ever come to him.

"I might take him upstairs for a bit, guys. Poor mite's cream crackered and he ain't gonna sleep with all the noise." Right on queue Dylan let out a wimper, just to confirm that he really was tired.

"Let me, Molly," Charles offered, reaching out for his son. He took hold of him and gently kissed her forehead. "You stay down here and have some fun. You deserve it."

"What if he gets hungry?"

"I'll make up a bottle. He took it ok the other night when you were too sore." Without waiting for a response, Charles disappeared out of the room and upstairs, leaving Molly standing there, suddenly feeling very lost.

"So how are you really, Molls?" Brains asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Fine… fine… Just suffering like any new mother."

"You know if you need to take a few hours off, we can probably manage to babysit between us."

Molly's emotions took over and she started to cry. She was tired and hormonal and that was the kindest gesture; Even if she didn't quite trust them alone with her son yet.

"Thank you," she managed.

"Oh, you'll set me off!" Fingers said, waving his hands in front of his face as if fanning his tears.

"I'll be back in a sec."

Molly ran upstairs, wanting to escape for a few moments. She headed for the bedroom, deciding to give her face a quick wash in the en-suite in an attempt to bring herself back to reality. The boys had all spent time travelling there and she felt so rude running out like that. She just needed a minute.

She reached the bedroom door and took a few deep breaths. She wasn't sure if Charles had taken Dylan into their room or the nursery, and the last thing she wanted to do was worry him with her tears. Just as she raised her hand to open it, she heard him start to sing. Hearing his gorgeous voice left a tingle on her spine. She lowered her arm and pressed her ear to the door…

_"__Hush little baby, don't you cry,_

_Daddy's going to sing you a lullaby._

_And in this lullaby I sing,_

_I will tell you about a diamond ring._

_Daddy designed it with white gold,_

_Because the gesture is quite bold._

_I will keep it until I propose,_

_And then on Mummy's finger is where it goes._

_This ring I have will never break,_

_It's made from love and perfect fate._

_And because I love your Mummy so,_

_I'll never accept the answer no."_

"I didn't know those were the words," Molly laughed, pushing the door open. Tears were once again streaming down her face. Charles was sat on the old rocking chair in the corner, gazing lovingly at his son. He threw his eyes up as she spoke, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Molly…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been overwhelmed by the feedback I've been receiving and I can't thank you all enough! **

The room was still and quiet, neither Molly nor Charles knowing what to say. The silence that enveloped the room was deafening. Dylan was clearly unappreciative of it and after a long stretch, he started to cry.

"I'll take him," Molly said, picking him up and perching on the edge of the bed with him. Everything about the situation felt awkward. After hearing Charles singing, she'd imagined herself strolling in to find him down on one knee, and after a magical proposal they would get married and live happily ever after.

But this wasn't a fairy-tale; this was reality, and a very uncomfortable one at that.

"My mum used to sing lullabies to me when I was younger," Charles finally said, by way of explanation. "As I got older she always changed the words. I guess the habit must have rubbed off on me."

Molly's eyes searched his face, although she wasn't entirely sure what they was looking for. Unable to find anything, she relented. "You don't have to explain."

Charles stared at the floor, eyebrows raised. "Shall we head back down? Check that they haven't destroyed the place?"

"Dylan's due a feed. You go and I'll catch you up."

Charles nodded and left her to it. Her head was all over the place and she needed some time to think.

The time seemed to run away as she sat there. It was only when Dylan pulled away that she eventually snapped back to reality. She sat him forward to wind him and then stood herself up and tidied her appearance. She hadn't heard any of the boys leave yet, so she was determined to go and spend more time with them.

Molly was curious when she found the lounge door shut and an eerie silence. She wondered if whilst she'd been in her daydream they had all left. She couldn't help but feel upset by the prospect. During the later stages of her pregnancy she'd been unable to travel any distance and had therefore been unable to see anyone. As much as she loved her family, she needed her friends too. When Charles told her that the boys from 2 Section would be visiting, she couldn't help but get excited. Now she knew she probably wouldn't see them again for months.

Nonetheless she opened the door, making the decision to check just in case.

"Molly!" Sam said, running over and hugging her around the waist.

"Sam? What're you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow?" Molly ruffled his hair and then looked up. Behind him stood her family; the whole lot of them. "What's going on? I thought we were coming up to see you next weekend?"

"Here, let me have a cuddle with my gorgeous grandson," Belinda smiled, not answering any of the questions.

Molly looked around the room. Every single person that meant anything to her was in that room, except for Charles strangely. She walked further in, expecting him to be hidden in a corner or something; but no.

"You never were very good at waiting out, were you Dawes?"

Molly swung around and saw Charles standing in the doorway, his arms hanging from the top of the doorframe. She couldn't help but admire the view. She felt so lucky to have such an amazing man in her life.

He dropped his arms and walked over to Molly, taking her hand in his.

"Oh my God," Molly gasped, realising what was happening. Her eyes welled up and no amount of batting her eyelids was going to make the tears go away.

Charles reached into his jacket pocket and then dropped to his knee, holding out a blue velvet box. Molly burst into uncontrollable sobs. He must have spent ages planning this. Finding a day when everyone was available was no easy feat. Yet here they all were…and here he was…on bended knee…with a box!

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now and that's because of you. You are without a doubt, the most remarkable person I have ever encountered. I will love you for always, Molly Dawes."

"Always, Sir?" She couldn't help herself.

Charles' smile widened. He released his hand from hers to allow him to open the box. As he did so, he revealed the most beautiful ring, glistening as it hit the light. "Marry me?"

Molly held her hand to her mouth in total shock. She could barely see through her tears as she looked around the room at the smiling faces. She turned back to Charles, still knelt in front of her, a look of hopefully anticipation on his face.

"Yes, you muppet!"


	4. Chapter 4

The evening was fast approaching, but Molly didn't want her day to end. It was everything she ever dreamed it would be and more. Charles had planned everything to perfection and she couldn't have asked for anything more.

"I'm sorry, Molls, but we have to go now," Belinda said, reaching out to hug her daughter. "It's been a long day and we've still gotta catch the train home."

"What, Nan didn't hire another Corsa?"

"I don't think your Dad could've coped with that! Congratulations again, love."

Molly hugged her family one by one, and waved them all out of the door. Sometimes she found it hard not having them nearby, but she knew they were only ever a phone call away. She was just grateful that Charles' parents had been so wonderful, especially with Dylan.

She headed back through to the lounge and searched around for her son. Everyone had wanted to have a cuddle, so he could have been with anyone. But then she found him, nestled safely in his father's arms. She couldn't help but smile at the picture perfect scene, with Sam asleep beside him. She knew Sam found it hard, not having his parents together anymore. But he and Molly had bonded and Rebecca had come to accept her.

Charles looked up and caught her eye. "Are you ok?"

"Never been better, boss."

His face lit up with a smile. "I'm going to take Sam up to his room. I'll be back down in a bit."

Charles passed Dylan over and carefully lifted Sam into his arms. Molly was amazed that he was still able to lift his growing son, let alone carry him up the stairs.

She turned around and looked at the people left in the room. Charles' parents were sitting quietly in a corner drinking their finest red wine; whilst 2 Section were crowded together watching something on Kinders phone.

"Shove over!" She demanded, sitting herself beside Brains.

On the phone was a video that had been taken not long after they arrived at the FOB. The look of nervous excitement was evident on their faces. Molly smiled, watching as the boys discussed whether it was possible to get a Nando's delivery. There couldn't even get one in Bastion, so she had no idea what had made them think they could get one there. Then she spotted herself, standing quietly behind Dangleberries, fear etched on her face.

"Oi, who took this?"

"Qaseem." Kinders informed her. "He emailed this to me last week."

Molly continued to watch, seeing the boys exploring the camp that was to become their home. It brought back so many memories, both good and bad. Suddenly she caught sight of Charles, or Captain James as she called him then. He had his usual serious face, concentrating on the task at hand.

"He was watching you!" Baz laughed.

"What are you on about?"

"Look!"

Molly leaned closer, inspecting the video. Sure enough, Charles had his eyes firmly fixed on her, watching as she approached Smurf, shouting his mouth off at Sahail. She remembered that day so well.

"Early tour dick-waving," she smiled, remembering what Charles had told her, before her face quickly dropped. "I can't believe they're both gone."

She looked down at Dylan, still blissfully asleep. Smurf was her best friend, and she missed him every single day. It pained her knowing that her son would never meet the incredible man he was named after.

"Do you think Smurf is watching over us?"

The boys looked at each other, unsure of how to respond.

"I dunno, Molls," Brains whispered. "If he is, he'll be proud of you, same as the rest of us are."

Molly reached to wipe her eyes and looked back at the video, still playing away on the phone, and wondered how nobody had known about it before that day.

"What's this?" Charles asked, approaching the group.

"Our first tour, boss," Fingers replied.

Charles placed his arm around Molly and peered over. Without uttering another word he burst out laughing. Each of the boys quickly turned to look at him.

"Sorry, lads; I never realised this was made public."

"You knew about this?" Molly asked, unsure whether or not to be annoyed.

Charles took hold of the phone, and held it in such a way only he and Molly could see. Then he slid his finger across the screen, knowing exactly where to stop it. She realised at that point that he must have watched it several times.

He hit play and let Molly watch, seeing herself stood talking to Smurf as he made them both a cup of tea. Charles was in the background lifting weights in the makeshift gym. It dawned on her that Qaseem must have been filming them throughout the duration of their tour, although she wasn't exactly sure why. She turned away in embarrassment seeing herself so obviously admiring her captain.

"What did we miss?" Baz asked.

"I'm sure you'll see it soon enough." Charles restarted the video and handed the phone back. He turned to Molly and tilted her chin up to face him. "He showed that to me straight away and said I needed to nip it in the bud."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because, Dawes, love is stronger than army regulations."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, but I'm back on it now! **

"Goodnight Molly dear," Charles' mother said, kissing her on the cheek. Her expensive perfume filled Molly's lungs, and not in a remotely pleasant way. It was nearing midnight by this point, so she was pleased Charles' parents had stayed up as late as they had; even if they had kept to themselves for most of the party.

"Goodnight," Molly replied, returning the kiss. "I'll kick the rabble out so can get some shut eye."

"Don't be so daft, they're your friends. You can't expect them to find transport at this hour. The two guest rooms are made up; they are more than welcome to use them."

"Well…thanks."

Charles' father finished shaking hands with his son, and came over to join his wife. "It was wonderful seeing your family today, Molly; especially now that you're going to officially become part of our family too. With or without that ring on your finger, you've made our son a very happy man."

Molly blushed, flattered by the kind words. "He makes me happy too."

"We know. Now, would you like us to watch Dylan tonight?"

As tempting as the offer was, she shook her head. "No thanks. He still wants feeding every few hours at the moment, it wouldn't be fair."

"If you change your mind, you know where we are."

With that Mr and Mrs James vanished up the stairs, leaving Molly stood there alone. Charles was in the middle of changing Dylan and the lads were engrossed in a video game.

"Dawesy!" Dangleberries called over. "You're our last hope at beating Mansfield."

"No offence, darlin', but you're gonna lose," Mansfield said with a smile.

"I'll think I'll pass, fella, thanks all the same." Molly looked over to Charles, busy re-dressing his son. She watched as he leaned over, blowing raspberries on his stomach. She couldn't help but smile. He truly was the most amazing father.

"I can feel your eyes bearing into me, Dawes," Charles said, without as much as a glimpse in her direction. "Come here."

Charles lifted Dylan up, holding him close to his chest. With his free arm he reached out for his fiancée and pulled her in for a family hug. Molly knew that this was all she needed in the world. She felt safe and happy and most of all - loved.

"Oi, oi!" Fingers shouted over.

"Dawesy and bossman, sitting in the tree…" Baz started.

"Baz," Charles interrupted; his authoritative voice enough to make them all to sit up. "Shut the fuck up."

Molly laughed, turning to kiss Charles. "Don't ever change."

"I have no intention, Dawes."

"Good. Oh I nearly forgot, did I tell you Brains offered to babysit earlier?"

Charles raised an eyebrow, and then turned to face 2 Section, a sly grin creeping across his face. "Is that so?" He glanced at Molly out of the corner of his eye. "Shall we?"

Molly's lips spread into a grin, knowing instantly he what he meant. Neither of them had any intention of leaving their son, but none of the lads knew that. She lifted Dylan into her arms and made her way over to Brains. He was in the midst of conversation with Kinders, but that wasn't enough to stop her.

"You did say you were happy to babysit if we needed a few hours off."

"Ha, loser!" Dangleberries shouted, pointing over to him.

"Oh, don't think you've been let off so easily, Dangles," Charles smiled, joining the conversation. "We're trusting all of you with our son tonight. Now, the mission is simple – stay focused, stay alert - and most importantly- keep our son alive.

"There's some formula in the kitchen and he'll want feeding every couple of hours. Only use the bottles that have been sterilised and never re-use them. There are nappies in the changing bag and I fully expect each and every one of you to be experts by the morning."

2 Section sat staring, their jaws on the ground. Molly and Charles desperately tried to maintain their straight faces, but it was far too difficult. The look of sheer panic on the boys' faces was something she would remember for a very long time to come.

"He's only messing, you massive cockwombles!"

The boys all breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"That was well out of order," Mansfield said, although clearly pleased.

"It's called banter, mate."

"Right, lads," Charles said, bringing the attention back to him. "I don't know about any of you, but I am desperate for some sleep. You are more than welcome to crash in here, but please behave yourselves."

"Hang on, your mum said the guest rooms were made up and to use them." Molly looked around the room at the boys, all awaiting their instructions. "Come on lads, I'll show you the way."

They all eagerly followed Molly up the grand staircase, keeping the noise to a dull roar in fear of waking Sam or Mr and Mrs James. Molly directed them into the two guest rooms and then headed through to her own.

Charles was attempting to rock Dylan back to sleep, singing another lullaby as he did so. This time she daren't listen to the words in case another surprise was ruined. Instead, she dressed herself for bed, and climbed under the duvet.

Slowly Charles settled Dylan into the Moses basket beside the bed and then climbed in next to his fiancée, bringing her in close and wrapping his arms protectively around her. Molly snuggled up, relaxing into his embrace. It was the perfect moment. They were engaged, Dylan and Sam were both sleeping peacefully, and they had a wonderful family who had all come together to celebrate their day with them.

Suddenly the noise of the boys arguing in the room next door, bought their blissful moment to an abrupt end.

"Did we really just agree to them staying the whole night?" He asked, the realisation finally kicking in.

"It gets worse," Molly laughed. "They'll still be here in the morning!"


End file.
